A well understood problem in the field of telecommunications is the need for improved sensitivity as ranges increase and as interference environments become more hostile. One method of addressing this problem is to increase symbol size, for example by duplication of samples. This allows a receiver device multiple attempts at decoding each data symbol and provides the possibility of averaging results over multiple attempts. However, this can significantly reduce data rate.
What is needed is a communication technique which provides improved sensitivity without significant sacrifices to data rate.